


Sick

by LittleOnexx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: Ethan and Tyler are both sick because of Mark giving them his cold. Ethan is pissed, especially since he was supposed to fly back home too see his family but he had to cancel. Mark tries to make it up by buying medicine and goodies for him.





	

Ethan let's out a small sneeze, groaning as he wiped his nose. He sniffs and throws his tissue away. He curls into his body pillow, holding the grudge of not cuddling Mark. He closes his eyes, and coughs harshly, feeling his whole body shake. He takes a deep breath, and jumps when the door opens. He narrows his eyes when he saw Mark walk in.

"Hey baby." Says Mark, holding up a bag. "I got you soup, some cough medicine, night-quil, day-quil, chocolate and tissues." Explains Mark, placing the goodies down. His face softens and smile softly.

"Thank you." Thanks Ethan, laying his head back down.

"Am I allowed too come close?" Asks Mark, and Ethan bites his lip.

"Just for right now. I'm still mad at you." Mumbles Ethan, narrowing his eyes again. Mark kicks his shoes off and sits behind Ethan, and runs his hand through the blue boys hair, letting the boy to let a hum out. "I shouldn't be allowing but this helps me sleep." Whispers Ethan, and leans into Mark's touch.

"I know. I'm still sorry." Whispers Mark, kissing his head. Ethan smiles, rolling over and cuddles into Mark. Mark grins, wrapping his arms around his sick boyfriend. 

"I know, I just miss my family." Says Ethan, it words being muffled into Mark's shirt. Mark frowns, running his hand through Ethans hair again.

"I know, my gem." Says Mark, continuing his actions, until Ethan fell asleep. He sighs, continuing his action until Tyler walked in with a camera.

"And here we have found Mark and Ethan." Says Tyler, quite loudly where Mark shushes him and points down to his sleeping boyfriend. Tyler makes a face when Ethan raises his head.

"Wha?" Whispers Ethan, looking around. Mark glares at Tyler. Tyler frowns, immediately feels bad. "What's going on?" Asks Ethan, looking up at Mark.

"Nothing, babe. Tylr was being rude." Explains Mark and Ethan looks at Tyler. 

"Fucking dick." Growls Ethan, and lays his head back down on Mark's stomach. Tyler glares at the couple before leaving. Mark kisses his boyfriends head and closes his eyes, falling asleep himself.


End file.
